


You’re my world (and he’s my sun)

by SportyMari



Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: After a long day for both of them, they talk and it goes down a road Carlos wasn’t expecting. TK, on the other hand, isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Series: The Fluffy Chronicles of Tarlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624696
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	You’re my world (and he’s my sun)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so pls don’t judge me. Thanks and enjoy!

Carlos got home from his last 12-hour shift until Monday. It was Friday night so he thought that TK would be at his own house sleeping. However, when Carlos pulled into his driveway, he saw TK’s new car sitting there and all the lights in the house on. 

“I thought you were going to be at home” Carlos called out as soon as he had shut the front door. 

There was no response so Carlos checked the bedroom to see if TK had fallen asleep there. But there was no sign of his boyfriend in the bedroom. Next, he checked the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom. TK was so tired one time, he genuinely fell asleep while taking a shower. Thankfully/unfortunately, TK wasn’t there. Carlos sighed and went to the kitchen. On the way there, the cop noticed a lump on the couch. He smiled and walked up to the couch.

“TK? Cariño?”

“Mhmm? ‘Los, you’re home?”

“I’m home. How was your day?”

“Stressful,” TK made grabby hands towards Carlos, who chuckled. He sat in front of the couch and ran his hands through TK’s hair. 

This had quickly become a tradition in their relationship. Whenever TK was feeling the effects of his job, Carlos would play with his hair as TK found it very relaxing. Meanwhile, whenever Carlos had a bad day on the job, TK would give Carlos massages ridding the knots cursing his boyfriend. 

“Feel better yet?”

“Not yet but you being here helps.” 

“My house”

“And you’re my boyfriend which makes this my house as well, no?”

“Well if it’s your house, then you can make dinner tonight.”

“I TAKE IT BACK! It’s your house!” TK rolled off the couch. Carlos laughed and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap. TK put his head in the crevice of Carlos’s neck and shoulder and brought his legs up. 

“Comfy, cariño?”

“Yeah very. Oh, wait,” TK moved his legs so he was sitting on Carlos’s lap. He faced his boyfriend. “How was your day?”

“Hmm, well. I woke up with my boyfriend curled around my body like a cat. Then I went to work. My first call was a robbery in progress with a homeowner in the mix. Then I got a 2-hour break so I called my boyfriend. We chatted about randomness. Then I arrested a druggy and a prostitute. I swear she was undressing me with her eyes. Oh, that reminds me, I have to get the inside of my squad car washed.”

“They didn’t” gasped TK. Carlos nodded while laughing at his boyfriend’s disgusted face. “Ugh, that’s so gross! I’m so sorry for you!”

“All I did was think of your dad walking in on us.”

“Nope, that image is worse those two gettings it on in the back of your squad car.” TK visibly shuddered. Carlos massaged TK’s temple, calming him back down. 

“So how was your day?”

“Mhm, I woke up in an empty bed, was late to work, and had a pretty slow but intense day. There’s were only three calls today. A drowning kid, which made me cry because he didn’t make it. Then, a car hanging from the bridge, everyone inside made it and were just shaken. Finally, a drug house on fire, for which I wish you were the cop called onto the scene.” TK kissed Carlos’s cheek. 

“So do I. I love getting to work with the 126. You guys are my favorite firefighters.”

“I wonder why,” TK teased. Carlos playfully hit TK’s shoulder. 

“Tyler Kennedy! The world does not revolve around you.”

”You’re right, babe. It doesn’t revolve around me”

“Go—“

“ _You_ revolve around me.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Say what now?”

“You’re my world. So you have to revolve around me. I know it sounds arrogant but I’m serious” 

“Then, you’re my sun. You help dry my tears when I’m sad. You bring happiness in life and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“You win the sap award, Carlitos” TK laughed and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Should I start on dinner?”

“Yeah. I’ll help babe”

/////////////////

“I don’t know whether it’s because I helped you or because you’re just an amazing cook, but dinner is amazing,” exclaimed TK.

“I think it’s both. I’m a great cook but it was made with love from both of us” Carlos decided, feeding TK a piece of salmon. TK took the salmon as well as the two fingers holding the fish. Carlos’s eyes went wide for a split second before going back to normal size. TK started licking and sucking on the fingers 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish” whispered Carlos. TK smirked but didn’t say anything. Eventually, TK let Carlos take his fingers out of his mouth. Then, he took his shirt off. Carlos groaned and let TK kiss him.

“Who said anything about me not being able to finish it?” TK whispered back, huskily. TK wasted no time getting Carlos’s pants and boxers off. Carlos became a moaning mess above TK. “Aww you want me to suck you off? Too bad!” 

“Grrr! Tyler, get back here!” Carlos tried to drag TK back but the firefighter danced away. TK ran to the bedroom, Carlos ran after him. 

“Mhmm baby, I’m still hungry,” TK muttered against Carlos’s lips. The cop smirked and pushed TK onto his knees. He dragged his boxers down to his ankles and pulled TK’s mouth close to his cock. 

“Why don’t you suck this then, Tiger?” TK smirked up at his boyfriend before swallowing the cock with a slurp. Carlos moaned as he felt a tongue licking at the underside of his cock and licking up the precum. Carlos pulled on TK’s hair when TK starts bobbing his head faster. “Oh god! Baby I’m going to come!” 

TK pulls off with a pop. His hair is messed up and his eyes are a bit watery but somehow he manages to strip all his clothes with no difficulty. He then walks backwards until his legs touch the bedpost. Carlos growls and rips his shirt off. He drags TK to a wall and kisses down his neck to his pelvis. Carlos turns TK around so he’s facing the wall. Carlos releases him to get the lube and a condom. 

“You okay, Tyler?” TK nods so Carlos lubes his fingers, warming it between his fingers before teasing TK’s hole. TK moans and puts both hands on the wall to himself up. He, unconsciously, widens his legs to give Carlos more access. Carlos puts one finger in and pumps before adding another to stretch him out. A third finger is added and TK begins to moan loudly. 

“Ooooh that feels good! Don’t stop Carlos! Gonna come with just your fingers!” TK clenches his fists. Carlos smirked and takes his fingers out. “Carlossss!”

“I want you to come with me inside you” Carlos tips the package open and put the condom on. He lubes it a bit more and antagonizingly buried into TK’s hole. TK tries to touch himself but Carlos keeps his hands behind his back. Finally, Carlos is balls deep in TK and he starts thrusting. 

“Feels so goooood! Carlos! Ooohhh god! Carlos please!” Precum leaking out TK’s cock, Carlos wraps a hand around it and pumps it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“You still okay, Ty?” TK nods yes again.

“Faster, Reyes! Deeper! Yes, come on baby! Oh yeah right there! I’m going to cum soon! Please let me cum!” TK whines. Carlos pays no attention to the last request but he goes even deeper and faster. Between the thrusts and the pumping, TK cums like he’s never cum before. White light surrounds him and when he comes to, Carlos is now throwing the condom away and TK is laying on the bed. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Carlos asks, getting a towel to clean them with. 

“Of course I did. We haven’t had actual lovemaking sex in a while and today was a perfect day to do this.” TK said, lazily smiling at his boyfriend. “I didn’t rock my world, my world rocked me.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, idiot!”

And so he did. They both fell asleep with smiles on their face and cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated


End file.
